Quiero una familia
by Dra.K-Doof
Summary: Un pequeño viaje a través de los pensamientos y recuerdos de Jade West.


"Quiero una familia"

Cerca de las 02:00am del día jueves una chica vestida completamente de negro se encontraba sentada frente a un computador sobre el escritorio. La habitación era bastante grande. El tono de las únicas dos paredes que quedaban a descubierto delataban un color beige y estaban decoradas con unos pares de enormes cuadros; un gran mueble de roble con libros que cubría por completo la pared detrás de la silla del escritorio central; algunas carteleras de algunos estrenos cinematográficos y muchos otros marcos poseían las fotografías originales de diferentes portadas de revistas. Al estar en uno de los sectores más altos de California, la pared más grande de la habitación era completamente de vidrio. Era tan alta e impotente que dejaba ver la belleza nocturna de la ciudad Los Angeles. Frente a aquel lado de la habitación, se hallaba un oscuro conjunto de sillones de cuero perfectamente acomodados. La pieza más grande se encontraba de espaldas al ventanal. Poseía dos mesas medianamente pequeñas a cada uno de sus lados y sobre ellas se encontraba una gran lámpara blanca. Las otras dos pequeñas piezas del sillón se hallaban al costado del principal pero frente a frente separados por una gran mesa de roble de baja estatura. Se podía apreciar los títulos de ocho diferentes libros sobre ella. Por último, en el último rincón de la habitación, se hallaba una mesa de roble de diseño hexagonal junto a sus respectivas sillas con ruedas que perfectamente funcionaban en la alfombra medio tono más oscuro que un rojo bermellón.

La chica de cabellos negros azabaches observaba con cuidado la pantalla de su ordenador. Tecleaba duramente las teclas de su laptop intentando crear el guion perfecto para su próximo éxito. Sin duda, Jadelyn West era bastante reconocida por ser el principal partícipe de grandes obras del terror y suspenso a sus cortos 24 años de edad. En el pasado, muchos de sus amigos sabían que tal chica poseía el increíble talento de escribir y todos ellos eran conscientes de cuán lejos podría llegar. Todos menos su padre.

Jadelyn solía tener una linda familia. Su padre, Arthur West un abogado y defensor de las leyes, su madre Mery August la cual fue una fiscal de alto reconocimiento y su hermano pequeño Jake que en la actualidad se encuentra estudiando medicina en la Universidad de California a sus 19 años de edad. Jadelyn siempre quiso formar parte del mundo de las artes. Su padre se negó rotundamente a ello, pero su madre tuvo la valentía de apoyar a su hija en sus sueños.

Fue debido a ello que todo comenzó a cambiar.

Mary discutía cada vez más con Arthur. Pasaron de discutir semanalmente a diariamente. Arthur quería lo mejor para ella: un futuro seguro. Él tenía todos sus planes listos para hacer de Jadelyn su orgullo y poder restregárselos a todos. Jadelyn –sin duda- le falló. Su padre hizo caso omiso de su propia hija. Por más que ella quiso acercarse a él, Arthur la rechazó sin piedad a tal punto en que su propia hija se aburrió de él y ya no siguió intentando enmendar sus asuntos.

Así fue como poco a poco su familia se fue quebrando. Lamentablemente, Jake era igual a su padre. Tenía las mismas ideas que él y las mismas ambiciones. En cierto grado, comenzó de a poco alejarse de su hermana. Poco tiempo después, vino el divorcio. Su padre quedó a cargo de Jake, y Jadelyn con su madre. A pesar de la ruptura, Jade –como a ella le gusta que la llamen – mantuvo su promedio casi perfecto en la escuela.

Durante los siguientes dos años, entabló una relación muy estrecha con su madre. Ella era la única persona en la cual confiaba. No solía tener muchos amigos, pero lo intentaba. El problema fue que a muchos no se le acercaban porque poseía una personalidad que intimidaba. Pero poco a poco, ciertas personas fueron llegando a ella. Así fue como formó su pequeño círculo de amigos con tan solo seis personas.

Había una chica, la cual detestaba. La nueva. Jade sentía una envidia enorme cada vez que Tori conseguía todos los papeles que ella deseaba. Así como también su familia perfecta. Claro que, se alegraba que Tori tuviera una hermana insoportable que le complicaba la existencia.

Todos en la Academia de las Artes de Hollywood sabían que Jade y Tori eran imposibles de llevarse entre sí y, Jade West más que nadie sabía que Tori Vega nunca sería llamada su amiga.

Pero dentro del último año de sus estudios, algo abruptamente cambió.

No fue hasta que ella se hallaba sentada en medio de un cuarto lleno de gente vestida de negro observándola y dándole el pésame. Jade se mantuvo firme en todo momento cuando las personas decían lo bueno que su madre era y cuán valiente fue salvar a alguien más a costa de su propia vida.

Ella se mantuvo escuchando ciertas conversaciones a través de las horas en que estaban allí. Algunas fueron anécdotas increíbles sobre el trabajo de su madre y muchos otros elogiaban el gran intelecto que poseía al resolver las escenas del crimen.

David Vega, el oficial bajo el mandato de la reciente fallecida fiscal entró por la puerta junto a una de sus hijas: Tori. Él habló con Jade tranquila y educadamente. Ella incluso, le respondió que entendía todo y hasta hizo un gesto al tratar de sonreír. Poco a poco, el oficial Vega se retiró a entablar conversación con los demás agentes allí.

Jade levantó sus ojos azules y divisó unos marrones justo enfrente a ella. Tori tenía una mirada de compasión en sus ojos y una sonrisa que ofrecía un pequeño gesto de pésame.

Jade no pudo evitar romper en llanto. De todas las personas allí la única que conocía –y se atrevió a aparecer – fue Tori. Ni siquiera su padre o su hermano asistieron al velorio de su madre. Tampoco el día siguiente a su entierro.

Pero ella, Vega –como Jade acostumbraba a llamarla – siempre estuvo a su lado. En todo momento.

Así fue como comenzó toda esta relación que perduró a través de los años.

Jade tuvo que ir a sesiones con su psicóloga para no permitir que la gran depresión la venciera por completo. Ella solo aceptó porque Tori le ofreció estar allí a su lado.

Luchó día a día consigo misma para rendir igual de perfecto en sus clases. A demás, pudo sobrellevar "el qué dirán" de las personas que susurraban a sus espaldas. Cada vez que ella se sentía sola y vulnerable, su amiga –Tori – estaba allí para sonreírle y darle ánimo.

Vivir en una casa grande bajo su nombre –el cual su mamá le dejó – no fue para nada fácil. Muchas veces no sabía qué hacer en ella. Jade no aguantaba estar sola durante mucho tiempo allí.

Entonces, ella llamaba a su amiga solo para hacerle compañía y evitar que hiciera algo estúpido.

A pesar de que los primeros meses allí fueron dolorosos, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Junto a Vega todo parecía increíblemente soportable.

Se graduaron al año subsiguiente. Ambas lanzaron sus sombreros, rieron y se abrazaron. Luego vino la celebración. Jade a pesar de que su única familia fue su madre, no se opuso a la idea de aceptar a los Vega's como una. De allí en adelante, ella estaba allí en todas las festividades del año.

Luego vino la Universidad.

Ella se ríe cada vez que piensa en ello. Si Vega y ella no fueron unidas antes, la Universidad las hizo cada vez más inseparables. Todo comenzó cuando un chico intentó invitar a salir a Tori. Jade nunca en su sano juicio pensó que sentiría celos ante tal acontecimiento. Se atrevió incluso a estropear la cita de su mejor amiga a tal punto en que el chico desistió y se largó de allí dejando a Tori sola.

Fue la discusión más grande de todos los tiempos.

Tori pidió una explicación, pero Jade se negó a dársela. Así fue a través de toda la semana.

Jade llegó a un punto en que no pudo más. _"Vega, ¿Irías a una cita conmigo?"_

Eso fue hace seis años. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que aquellas dos chicas que no simpatizaban en el colegio durarían tanto tiempo juntas? La Universidad sin duda era difícil. Ambas ya se habían hecho conocidas mucho antes de que terminaran sus estudios. Tori Vega consiguió un contrato en la disquera y Jade West escribió y dirigió películas que fueron premiadas.

"¿Puedo pasar?" – Aquellos ojos azules se posaron en la latina bajo el umbral de su estudio. Ella pestañó varias veces para creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. "Lo siento, quería darte una sorpre- hump"– Tori no pudo seguir hablando en cuanto Jade corrió a ella y la besó.

De hecho, no hablaron mucho durante un par de horas.

Cerca de las 04:17 am con _su_ Vega entre sus brazos acariciando y apreciando cada centímetro de su piel expuesta, ella se atrevió a decirle que la amaba.

"Quiero una familia" –Jade susurró.

Tori volteó y la miró sin creer lo que había escuchado.

"¿Una familia?"

"Sí. Tú, yo y un pequeño West Vega" –Jade sonrió tiernamente. Tori no pudo hacer nada más que sellar su promesa en un dulce y tierno pero corto beso.

 **Notas de la autora** : Esto fue un muy pequeño cuento que escribí hace un par de meses. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Lo sé, ha sido un muy largo tiempo desde mi última actualización de mi historia de "Yo quiero ese frugelé - Parte II" Nunca pensé que un simple frugelé podía tomarme tanto tiempo. Pero, ¡hey! Tengo el inicio del próximo capítulo. No digo que vaya a subir el capítulo a un corto plazo, pero las ganas de escribir han vuelto a mí, así que, eso es bueno ¿no?

Bueno, me despido por ahora. Les mando saludos a todos ustedes que llegaron hasta aquí abajo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
